


Asra Birthday 2020

by thraxbaby



Series: The Arcana Birthdays [15]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Happy birthday Asra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: Just a quick little thing for our favorite magician and danger noodle.
Series: The Arcana Birthdays [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387966
Kudos: 5





	Asra Birthday 2020

Having family over was the best part of any birthday. For so long, Asra was alone. Growing up, he missed his parents dearly. But now, they were here with them. He had a bigger family than he'd ever dreamed of having. Two beautiful spouses, three adorable kids, his parents, Muriel, Nadia, Portia, their spouses and kids... It was more than he could ever ask for. It was perfect and he wouldn't want his life any other way. 

This birthday was no different. He didn't need any fancy gifts, or cake, or parties. Okay, maybe a little cake... But spending time with the ones he loved was all he ever wanted. Of course, they would insist on getting him more, just as he would do for them, but in the end, they made a compromise. They would take the ship they had gifted Julian in the past and the family would sail down to visit Nevivon. The twins had been curious about where their Papa grew up and Julian had been more than willing to tell ridiculous tales of his childhood. 

So here they were, readying the ship and having a combination going away/birthday party. He hadn't been on a ship since they all traveled for their anniversary. But that was before the kids were born. Now, they had three little munchkins to watch over. 

Speaking of munchkins, they were being awfully quiet... Faust was up in the rigging, having too much fun to bother with the party down below. So where were the kids?

Looking towards the snack table, he caught little hands reaching up and taking cookies, one swiping a finger through the cake's frosting. Found them. He walked over to the table and crawled under it. His kids froze, caught red handed. Or jelly handed, as they were stealing the jelly shortbread cookies Nadia had brought. 

"You realize I can't let you get away with this, right?" Asra said. Rose hesitated only a second before offering him a cookie. Asra laughed. "Bribe accepted." He took the cookie and bit into it. Mmmmm... Strawberry! Asra let the kids finish the cookies they stole before shooing them out from under the table. Salim caught Asra leaving last. 

"You're how old now and you're still stealing cookies under the table?" his father teased. Asra offered him a cookie, as Rose had done to him. Salim glanced over to his wife, who was currently busy cooing over baby Aerin before taking the sweet. 

"Don't tell your mother." Asra laughed. The apples truly don't fall far from the tree. 

After a bit of socializing, it was time for cake. Ilya sang that god awful birthday song, but Portia's and Ramona's voices added into the mix made it sound so much better. After cake, his friends each gave him presents they had made. Muriel gifted him with a colorful tapestry that he had learned to make since traveling south to reconnect with his roots. It featured their family and friends as different animals, hand stitched with care and precision. 

Portia gave them a new tea set, beautifully painted with pink and purple flowers. Their old one had cracked after falling from a child-doing-magic accident. That had been a very messy three days... 

Nadia gifted him a rare crystal that was incredibly hard to find. There had been stories of only a small handful found on the entire continent. Even Asra had never seen one outside of book illustrations. The possibilities of new magics to try out... 

The kids each gave Asra a painting they had made. Asra treasured these above everything else. Rose painted a fox sitting in a colorful world. It seemed the Magician favored her as he once did Asra and visited her in dreams. Nikolai gave a picture of a butterfly, and Aerin had made a very abstract painting of colorful marks on his paper. Very advanced for a baby, Asra remarked. 

All too soon, the party was over. The guests packed up and left, save for Mazelinka and Asra's parents, and it was time for the Devorak-Alnazar family to set sail. The twins watched excitedly as the home they grew up in grew smaller and smaller on the horizon, taking them on to a new adventure. Asra still felt the same. Traveling to a new place was always exciting. He was so glad he could finally experience it with his kids. 

Asra looked over and it seemed the kids had found some accessories to go with their trip. Rose wore a captain's hat that was much too big for her and Nikolai stumbled around with eye patches over both eyes. 

"Baba, look! I'm a pirate! Look at my funny sword!" Rose called to him. Asra panicked upon seeing it. Oh no. That's where they found the accessories. 

"Rose, no! That's not a sword!"


End file.
